Camp Hogwarts Challenge
by HurricaneRelic
Summary: Series of unrelated stories and ideas written for the Camp Hogwarts Challenge.
1. First Aid

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter, I just mess around with the characters

HHC - Camp Hogwarts, Hufflepuff! (because saying Cabin Prewett is meh)

First Aid

* * *

Tracey wasn't having a good day. Normally she was rather excited to do her job, but today... not today. She was not happy. St. Mungos was short staffed today, and that meant that instead of shadowing some of the other more experienced healers, she was running around doing jobs that she had maybe done once.

At least handing potions to the people were easy enough. Except for some of the delirious old men. They seemed to think that just because a pretty witch gave them a potion they were allowed to get all touchy-feeling on her.

Well, that was the worst offenders, others just thought it was permission to flirt with her. Telling her about they fantastic manors full of rare magical artifacts or they'd try to tell her about their long well polished wands-Tracey rolled her eyes, she was sure their wands were quite well polished indeed. One even tried to pull out his wand. Thankfully the hospital generally confiscated wands of patients, it was too risky to allow them to cast spells. Tracey had no wish to see their fancy "long and well polished wands". It took all her self control not to hex some of them; magic and mysterious maladies did not mutually mix merrily.

No today was definitely not a fun day, and it was going to get worse. When Tracey asked around why the hospital was so short staffed today, she found out that a good number of them had left to go watch the quidditch game today. Considering that most of the past quidditch games didn't have major injury that the field teams couldn't deal with so she guessed that the healers today took the day of enjoy the match.

She learned from one of the patients that today was Puddlemere United vs Holyhead Harpies. Uh oh. Today was not going to go well. They were going to need more staff.

Tracey had tried to rush off tell the hospital administration that they were going to need more staff, that a riot is *going* to break out, and that a lot of people are going to be injured.

The hospital administrators just said that past games never had any issue the field team they had couldn't deal with. Nothing bad was going happen, it's just a friendly game of quidditch.

*Friendly?!* This was not going to be friendly at all. No way. Didn't they know the news? The hospital administration waved her off, they wouldn't even listen to her. After all, she was was just an inexperienced healer fresh out of training. They never had problems with quidditch Matches before. Besides, they said Potter himself was directing security there.

Tracey gave up on the administration. They didn't know the news, but then again, not everyone had friends and friends of friends so obsessed with quidditch. She had heard from Harry, who had received the news from Wood and Weasley, that Puddlemere United poached one of the Harpies star chasers.

Tracey was sure that there were a lot of angry fans who were going to show up; clearly Harry had similar thoughts to direct security for a quidditch game.

A few hours later, nothing really changed in the hospital. The game had started sometime ago and some of the staff were listening to the wireless for updates on the match. Tracey began to relax a bit, hearing that security had been confiscating wands of the spectators.

Of course, just as everything seemed to be fine. Chaos broke out: first Wilda Griffiths disappeared during the match, then riots broke out, spellfire exchanged by both sides.

Fake wands. Of course. Soon the first injuries from the riots started appearing. People apparated into the emergency area of the hospital, some splinching on their way in, others had to be supported by friends.

At first there was panic and confusing. Some of the healers were confused about the sudden mass influx of people. The hospital administration realized that they were too understaffed today to deal with it. Immediately the hospital set into motion to deal with emergencies. The administration started sending patronuses and Floo calls to every available healer.

Tracey set out towards the emergency apparition point and grabbed every available healer on her way there. She arrived at the emergency area and together with the other healers and started triage. Tracey left the other more experienced healers to deal with the spell damage, she gathered the required potions and performed the small healing spells on the cuts and bruises that some had suffered.

A few hours later, the hospital had finally calmed down sufficiently for Tracey to take a break. She just sprawled out on the floor amidst empty bottles of dittany and blood restoratives, too exhausted to clean up the mess right now.

She was just glad that the St. Mungos was able to deal with this now. She just wanted to go home and rest. A loud crack told her someone had just apparated in, though she was confused, because she was sitting at the Auror's apparition point, the only point that wasn't really used in the past few hours and the only quiet place in a hospital that now contained a few too many unruly patients.

She looked up and saw it that it was Harry Potter. She perked up a bit at seeing a friend, though she was still exhausted. The first thing Tracey noticed was that Harry had a bunch of wands clutched in his hand.

"Harry, what are you doing here, and whose wands are those?" Harry took a step forward, Tracey noticed the limp in his gait. "Are you alright?" Healer instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a bludgeoning hex may have clipped my leg. I did a lot of disarming the past few hours, now we need to go find whose wands these are."

Tracey made a move to get up, but she just ended up stumbling a bit. Harry just raised his hand to stop her. "I'll find another healer to treat my leg. When do you get off duty?"

Tracey checked the time, "Theoretically, 2 hours ago."

"Alright, why don't you head to my place, I'm sure Daphne would love your company, considering I'll likely not make it home in time for dinner."

Tracey nodded. She made a move to turn on the spot to apparate, but was stopped suddenly by Harry reaching out his arm. "You're in no condition to apparate right now, you should probably take the Floo."

Tracey just nodded, too tired to really say anything else and headed to the hospital Floo network.

* * *

WC: 1100


	2. Scavenger Hunt

_Disclaimer_ : Don't own Harry Potter and stuff

Camp Hogwarts - Cabin Hufflepuff

Scavenger Hunt

Summary: In which Harry and Luna hunt for the elusive Crumpled-Horned Snorkack

* * *

"Shush, Harry you'll scare away the Glimwing Faeries!"

"Err... Aren't we looking for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks?"

"Of course Harry, but father said that Snorkacks only come out when the Faeries are in large numbers."

"Umm... Luna, I don't see any Faeries either."

"Silly Harry, that's because you're distracted right now." Harry blushed, he certainly was thinking about other things right now. Perhaps Wrackspurts were affecting him again?

"Besides, you aren't really _seeing_ right now."

Harry gave a confused look towards Luna. Luna, who hadn't taken glanced away from the clearing yet seemed to sense Harry's confusion and answered his unasked question.

"You may be _looking_ , but you aren't _seeing_."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together even more. He took a look back into the clearing. Harry decided to just put it out of his mind for now. It was another one of those tidbits of Luna Wisdom that he would eventually get, but certainly not now.

Luna giggled. "Of course, it might help if you wore these, Harry."

Harry looked back over to the blonde girl. She was wearing her spectrespecs. Harry blinked, trying to remember if Luna was wearing those earlier. He gently took the other pair that she had offered him and put them on over his glasses. Harry felt a little silly for wearing two pairs of spectacles.

He looked back into the clearing. Suddenly, surrounding the flowers that dotted the clearing small glowing appeared to buzz around. These were different from the Wrackspurts that Luna had showed him at one time. Those looked like annoying gnats, buzzing invisibly around someone's head—usually Harry's head, at least until after the war was over.

The faeries were dancing around the flowers, and seemed to dart back and forth. Some of them darted towards where Harry and Luna sat disillusioned at the edge of the clearing and then turned away. Harry could never get a good look through their glowing aura to see what they actually looked like.

Harry took off the spectrespecs for a moment to just to see what the clearing looked like again. He noticed the little blurs in the air where the faeries had gathered the most.

"You are actually _seeing_ them now, Harry."

Harry turned to look look at Luna, noticing that she had turned away from the clearing to watch Harry. She was giving Harry a beaming smile, proud that Harry could spot the faeries without the spectrespecs. She gave Harry a pat on the head, as one would give a well behaved Crup. She then turned back to continue watching the clearing for any signs of a the a Snorkack.

Harry just felt a little warm a fuzzy at being the target of Luna's beaming smile and gentle pat.

"Oh poo! Harry your distractions and fantasies scared the faeries away." Harry snapped his head up and looked at the clearing again, aware that his cheeks were burning up. Harry couldn't spot the blurs anymore, and even when he put on the spectrespecs again, the glowing faeries were gone. "Harry, you should be careful with your thoughts. These Faeries are rather sensitive of naughty thoughts." Harry looked at the ground slightly embarrassed. Luna just gently pat him on the head again. "Its okay, we can try again tomorrow, though it will be our last chance." Luna let out a small sigh.

She stood up and brushed off the back of her skirt to get rid of some of the dead leaves and debris that stuck to her. Humming a sweet tune, she skipped off in the direction of their camp, set a safe and precise 153 meters from the clearing. If the camp was any closer, the Snorkack would likely sense it and never show up, any farther and it would take them too long to get to clearing every morning at precisely the correct time.

Harry stood and brushed the leaves off of his backside, before walking towards the tent too. This was their 4th year hunting the Snorkack during the summer and spending time in Sweden. It occurred to Harry that they shouldn't know that the camp needed to be a precise 153 meters away unless that had previously met a Snorkack. Harry felt a dull ache in his head. He shrugged and moved on, trying to find a way to not think naughty thoughts for tomorrow. He didn't want to ruin Luna's last chance this year to spot a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack.

The next day, Harry and Luna got up early again and skipped/walked to the clearing. They settled down and disillusioned themselves to watch the clearing again. Harry repeated in his head to focus and not get distracted. _Don't get distracted. Don't get distracted. Don't get-_

"Harry, that isn't going to help you not get distracted, now you are just distracted about not being distracted."

Harry shot Luna surprised look.

"You were thinking it so hard you started muttering it."

Harry just buried his face into his palms. Okay. Think safe thoughts. Think about faeries. Think about Snorkacks. Think about Lun-

No!

Harry looked back up to the clearing. Focused on spotting the little blurs that indicated that Faeries were present. Getting a little bored after a few minutes, this thoughts started to wander again.

"Harry!" Luna scolded at him in a soft whisper. Harry was amazed that Luna could even scold someone at such a low volume.

"Sor-"

"Shush." Luna interrupted.

"What is-"

Harry suddenly found Luna's lips pressed against his. Harry was so surprised that he didn't even have time to react. Moments later Luna's lips left his. Harry was still trying to process what was happening.

"Look Harry!" Luna gently shook the catatonic Harry and pointed into the clearing. Harry's brain obeyed the order without a second thought. He glanced into the clearing and stared at a...

Purple beast thing? The horns were a give-away. The way that they appeared to have rammed into a hard wall or tree one too many times and had a folded appearance. They found their Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. It hung around in the clearing for about a minute before it left.

Harry's brain had finally rebooted, and processed that Luna had kissed him.

"Okay Harry, time to obliviate us!" Luna said cheerfully.

That derailed Harry though process. "Obliviate us? But we finally found the Snorkack you've been looking for."

"Of course! But if we obliviate us we can look for it again next year. Besides, I'm pretty sure we've already done this three times." It dawned on Harry that she was correct. Seeing the Snorkack had unblocked the light obliviation on him. They had done this previously—Luna had also kissed him previously.

Before Harry could process that thought, Luna cast an obliviate on Harry. Just a light block on the recent events. No alterations or anything. She then instructed Harry to do the same to her; just block images of the Snorkack from her mind.

After they were done, Luna walked over to Harry, and gave him a quick and gentle peck on the cheek. Thanking him for accompanying her on her trips, and that she looked forward to next year.

Luna skipped back to the tent to gather up her stuff before they left. She gathered up her notes, and took a look at them. The page listed several notes. The first line read, CHS attracted by Glimwing Faeries. It was crossed out. The line under that, written in the distinct fluid writing that Luna possessed was, CHS could be attracted by kissing. Luna thought that she had an excellent idea of find a Snorkack next year.

-v-

WC: 1264

A/N: A bit cliché, but I liked the idea that Luna would obliviate herself after finding the Snorkack so she could find it again and again, or that the Snorkack would never actually be discovered and hunted for any magical properties it possesses. Then I thought about writing something sweet between Luna and Harry, so this pretty much happened. I think I missed the characterizations of both slightly.


	3. Paintball

Camp Hogwarts - Paintball

Hufflepuff (Cabin Prewett)

* * *

"Hey Blake! I should have known I'd find you here."

Blake looked up from his books and notes to see a red haired boy approaching. He noticed that he was eating a pumpkin pastry. He gave him a small nod before going back to his books.

"What're you working on?" He came over and sat down, munching on the pumpkin pastry.

"Modifying a spell."

"Really? Isn't that something you do next year?"

"Yeah, so? I was a little curious."

"Ugh. You're like Rose and my mum sometimes. Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So instead of doing boring reading, why don't we play some wizard's chess!"

"That is a questionable idea; you've beaten me every time we've played."

"But think, this could be the time you beat me!"

Blake rolled his eyes and went back to the notes he had sprawled out.

"Hugo, I find that unlikely. Also, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be eating in the library."

Hugo popped the rest of the pumpkin pastry into his mouth and glanced around.

"So what spell are you modifying?"

"Levicorpus, trying to delay the effect of hte spell. I just need to test it."

"That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"We can go test your spell."

"You want to be the test subject?"

"What no! But I do know someone who will."

Blake silently waited for the answer.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy? She woul-"

"Not her, her brother."

"Oh. So you want to test spell on your sister's boyfriend?"

"It's just a prank! Uncle Harry used to tell stories of the Marauders using the spell all the time."

"You do realize they could just get you back that night right? Your dorm is next to his."

"I've learned some locking spells to keep them out. Come on, this'll be fun! Besides, he's Malfoy." Blake rolled his eyes at that.

"Didn't you get in trouble with Professor McGonagall last time?"

"I mean, she gave me some detentions, but it wasn't anything serious."

"Didn't your mom yell at you?"

"Er... Look, we won't get caught."

"You said that last time."

"Yeah and this time we won't get caught."

"Alright fine. We'll do it."

"Yes!" Hugo cheered a bit too loudly, he got an angry scowl from the librarian.

Blake was going to regret this later, but at least he could humor his friend for a bit.

-v-

Blake found himself huddled next to Hugo in the dark shadows of a small alcove a few days later. He sat there still trying to justify doing this. Testing spells on unwilling subjects probably wasn't too healthy or safe, but it was just Levicorpus, if the modification didn't work all it would do is lift Malfoy up. They'll have plenty of time to run afterwards.

"How do you know they are going to come by here."

"They pass by here week from their potions class."

Blake turned to Hugo. "You stalk your sister?"

"No, I gather intelligence on Malfoy."

"So you stalk Malfoy, even better!"

"Shhh! I think they're coming."

Sure enough, voices could be heard coming from down the corridor. As they approached, Blake could make out the distinct voices of Rose and Scorpius. Blake got pulled out his wand. He paused when he heard a very familiar voice join the group.

Blake listened in on the conversation. Carina Malfoy was asking her brother for some help on potions.

The group passed by the alcove without noticing the two boys hiding in the shadows. Blake stood with his wand only half drawn from his pocket. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea.

Blake felt a nudge on his arm. He finally managed to pull out his wand all the way. He got his wand ready to cast the spell but he still hesitated. He felt a little sick in his stomach. Hugo gave him another nudge.

Blake tried to push aside the sick feeling in his stomach. He thought about the spell and started to cast it. Whispering out the "Levicorpus" as quietly as he could, he felt the usual thrum of magic. As his wand tip started to glow though, something felt off. The tip glowed the usual green, but instead of a jet of light, it shot out a few sparks.

The spell failed. Blake looked confused at his wand surprised that a spell had failed. He felt Hugo give him a slight push aside and heard him mutter something along the lines of "bloody 'Puffs". Hugo pulled out his own wand and cast, rather loudly, his own "levicorpus".

Blake, though shocked at his own wands failure to cast a spell, noted that Hugo's aim was slightly off. The others had also heard him cast the spell and started to turn around.

Hugo and Blake followed the spell as it flew through the air, and they were both surprised when it struck Rose. She was immediately hoisted into the air by her ankle.

She let out a surprised yelp, before recognizing who had cursed her. Her yelp turned into an angry "HUGO!" as she struggled in the air.

Blake and Hugo recognized that it was a great time to run and escape. They both turned to run, but almost immediately Blake found his arms and legs locked up and he started falling forward. Blake braced for impact with the ground, but it the impact never came. He found himself suspended a few inches above the ground.

Blake knew he would regret this. He couldn't see anything but the ground, and decided to just quietly await his fate. He heard a surprised yelp and some more scrambling on the ground as he guessed Rose was helped down from the spell.

"Grr... When I get my hands on Hugo."

Blake heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall. He heard another set of footsteps approaching him. He couldn't move to see who it was. He found himself freed from the full body bind and fell the remaining few inches to the ground.

Blake twisted around and sat up from the ground to look at who had released him. He came face to face with Carina. He tried to give her a smile, but she just scowled at him.

"So Blake, you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Hugo's idea?"

"And you decided to go with it?"

"I needed to test spell, and he convinced me that I should try it on your brother."

"I doubt it was hard to convince you... you do so much for your friends." She rolled her eyes at him. "So did it work?"

"I'm not sure. The spell failed."

"The spell failed? You are pretty good at casting spells, and your wand is a great match for you. How did it fail?"

"No I-wait, my wand!" Blake remembered some of the properties that Carina had researched for him about his wand. "I guess it matches my personality better than I expected."

"So, you tried to curse us in the back?"

"What-I" Blake spluttered.

"Alright, I'll let you try the spell on me, under a few conditions."

"What conditions."

"You owe me a favor, you teach me the spell, and you help Scorp and Rose get revenge on Hugo."

"Don't I already owe you like three favors? Do you really need more?"

"You can never have enough favors from someone," she said with a wicked grin.

"Alright fine, I'll agree to those conditions."

Great, more favors that he would likely regret in the future.

* * *

A/N: Still not quite satisfied with this, but I'll post it anyways.


	4. Singing

Singing

"So Bishop, what club are you going to join?"

Blake looked up and saw Carina drop into the seat next to him. He let out a sigh before he could stop himself, earning a small glare from Carina.

Blake glanced back to the letter in his hands. He let out a louder sigh this time. Carina dropped her glare and raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Blake. He folded up the letter and put it into one of his textbooks to be forgotten until later.

"Just a letter from my parents, telling me what they were up to and what my brother is up to." Blake gave a small smile. He really needed to as Lily about those communication mirrors. It would make communication a bit easier and ease his mother's mind a bit more.

"Anything else? You wouldn't sigh because of that."

Blake's smile fell. "Yeah they remind me to join a club." And they worry about him not having enough friends and not being social enough *and* not working hard enough. He was the top student in one class, and pretty solid at most of the others-except potions.

"You need to join a club, you just need to figure out which one." Headmistress McGonagall had almost made it mandatory to join a club, it was pretty frowned upon to not be in a club. She said that clubs promote both intra-school cooperation and friendly competition, and they are a great way to meet and befriend students in other houses. "Besides, they are a great way to network."

Blake resisted the urge to roll his eyes, 'networking', a Slytherin's term for making friends. Blake just shrugged. "None of them really appeal to me, besides you haven't decided on a club either."

Carina narrowed her eyes, Blake just held her gaze. "How about this, we'll both the same club, that way it we'll at least know someone else in the club."

"That's fair." Blake wasn't about to point out that they were both probably equally nervous about trying to make friends with other people, that would likely make her retract her offer. "So any idea what club we should join?"

"How about the Slug Club?"

"Err... I heard that Professor Slughorn is pretty selective about who joins that club, and I'm pretty sure he knows my name to explicitly ban me from his club." Blake didn't bring up that very few muggleborns made it into his club to begin with.

"Yeah, that's off the list. How about the choir? Professor Flitwick loves you."

"Yeah, for my charms work, he would probably re-think that when he hears my singing."

"But you sing sometimes in that classroom that you hide in when you don't want to be found."

Blake spluttered and felt his cheeks flush. "Wha-how-did." Blake took a deep breath. "How did you know where I was, were you stalking me?"

"I was passing by the area and heard some voices so I got curious. You forgot silencing charms on the door."

"I...Okay." Blake slowly got over his embarassment. "But I can't sing, I'm like mildly tone deaf and always off tune."

"Your singing isn't completely bad... it's just," she paused, searching for the words. "Unrefined?" she offered. "A little practice and you'll probably be alright."

"I-" Blake hesitated. "Fine."

He did want to improve his singing, but he was still worried about singing in front of others. He knew his singing was a lot worse than Carina made it out to be.

-v-

Blake and Carina stood around awkwardly among a few other students in the charms classroom. To make the choir a bit more friendly to new singers, the club was actually divided into two parts, a "serious" portion and a "casual" portion. The serious group actually did performances in front of the school and sometimes outside of school. The casual group was for people with stage fright or those who were learning. Of course Blake and Carina had little intention of performing in front of many other people.

They waited for Professor Flitwick to direct them through the initial exercises, little games to introduce each other and to help singing.

Blake watched each of the other students take their turn, singing out their name and some hobby of theirs to introduce themselves.

Blake watched as each student went and dreaded his own turn.

-v-

"This song has a quite a few small parts, so why don't we give everyone a small line to solo? Entwhistle, why don't you do the first part. Malfoy, you can do the second part. Hopkins, Bishop, and Roper can get the next three parts. Everyone set?"

Everyone nodded and they started practicing the song. When it got to Blake's part, Hopkins hadn't stopped and continued through his part.

Blake tried not to be terribly upset about it, but no one seemed to notice that his part was overtaken.

-v-

Blake collapsed onto the desk of the abandonned classroom that he frequently comandered.

"I can't keep going back," complained Blake.

Carina sat down gently into a seat, frowning at Blake's actions and words. "Why not? I thought you said it was 'quite fun'. You seemed to be enjoying it, and Professor Flitwick still thinks you are great."

"That's just Professor Flitwick being nice. I haven't improved at all, and people still sing over me and my parts." Carina grimaced at that she did notice a few practices later that people would sing over Blake's solo parts.

"Yes, but no one really cares. There were people that were no better than you."

"Keyword 'were', they either got better or left."

"You'll get better too! Come on, at least come to one more practice, you've kept it up for two months now. Next meeting we actually get to sing with the frogs!"

"Fine, one more practice."

-v-

"Class dismissed!" Professor Flitwick announced. Blake looked over his charms notes briefly before gathering up his books. Just as he was about to leave Professor Flitwick called out to him.

"Ah! Bishop, might I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course professor." Blake stayed in the classroom as all the other students filtered out. He gave Hugo a small smile and gave a small shake of his head to indicate that he didn't need to wait for him.

"Blake, I noticed you've stopped showing up to the choir meetings."

Blake gave a sheepish smile. He felt really bad about skipping out on the recent meetings. "Sorry Professor, I just uh..." Blake desperately tried to come up with a valid excuse to tell the professor, but he didnt' want to lie either. "Uhmm."

"Is it because you aren't improving?"

Blake jumped on the excuse, especially because it was partially true. "Yes. Sorry Professor, I just feel bad about not improving."

"It's quite alright, why don't you show up to a few more meetings? If you never show up you'll never improve, and you've already improved from when you started."

"Alright professor, I'll go to the meetings again."

-v-

WC: 1176


	5. Fort Building

Fort Building

-v-

Harry woke to gentle prodding on his shoulder. He blinked as he tried to remember where he was. He fixed his skewed glasses and looked up to see Hermione frowning at him.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry yawned. He looked around his desk, there was still an appreciable stack of paperwork sitting there. Who knew Aurors had to deal with all this paperwork. "What do you need?"

Hermione's frown disappeared and her face lit up with excitement. "Remember when Minister Kingsley asked us to see if we can't come up with some law to help out the wizarding world adapt better? Ron and I have come up with an idea."

Harry nodded. Minister Kingsley had come up to the three of them and asked them to help rebuild. Harry was swamped with the work of holding trials for all the Death Eaters that had been captured and finding those that had escaped. He hadn't given it much thought.

Hermione continued, "We just need to expose Muggleborns to magic sooner, and get the purebloods to interact more with muggles or muggleborns."

Harry nodded, that would make the magical world more accepting and make muggleborns a bit more comfortable in the magical world, but Harry saw a problem. "How exactly are we going to get them to interact?"

Hermione outlined her plan. "We tell muggleborn's and their families earlier about their magic, probably shortly after their first bouts of accidental magic, then we can have them exchange letters with a magical child."

Harry nodded, it sounded like a decent idea. It would definitely aid in getting rid of some of the prejudices of the magical world, and it would help acclimate muggleborns to the magical world. "So how do we get this law to pass?"

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly, Harry knew what she was going to ask and sighed.

"Harry, I know you still don't like your fame, but if you publically support it, it will pass almost immediately, even though you aren't on the Wizengamot."

"Alright, I'll support it." Harry still wasn't happy about it, but he supposed that it was better than getting a day named after him. Apparently there was a decent portion of Wizengamot that wanted to name a day after him. After much pleading with Kingsley, the holiday was averted and instead celebrated Voldemort's defeat.

-v-

Harry noticed that Hermione's bushy hair was a bit more frazzled than usual today. It made sense, today was the day the legislation was being voted on in the Wizengamot. Harry scratched at the formal dress robes that he had to wear for the occasion.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione approached him. They were meeting at a cafe just a few blocks away from the Ministry of Magic entrance. Ron appeared to be trying to comfort Hermione while she was muttering something.

They got some tea and settled down a bit to discuss what was going to happen. The legislation had actually already been proposed and had been discussed for a few sessions but, now it was actually being voted on.

-v-

Harry sat in the Wizengamot session, trying to supress the urge to yawn through all of the formalities that started off every Wizengamot meeting.

Finally it came time for the vote on the bill. There was a period of time before the actual voting of the bill to remark about it; that was the period for Harry to make his-or more accurately mostly Hermione's-speech.

Harry stood up in front of everyone when he announced that he would make some remarks on the bill. Truthfully, Harry didn't expect to need to persuade that many people to voting for the bill, as it was already fairly popular. However, most of the Wizengamot was still comprised of the older and more traditional purebloods. While that was slowly changing, it still meant that the legislation had a chance of not passing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. Today you are presented with a new law that should aid the healing of Magical World, and you will vote to see if that law passes into effect.

"This law is designed to help us in two ways: it helps introduce Muggleborns to our world, and helps them understand some of the traditions and practices that we hold. It will also aid in our understanding of Muggle practices, and allow our society to move forward and blend better with the Muggles."

Harry continued to read from Hermione's prepared speech. It brought up many of the points of contention that she had to deal with when proposing the law earlier to some of the more tradition members. After paraphrasing some parts and wrapping up the speech a bit quicker than Hermione would have like, Harry sat down.

No one else made any remarks about the law, and the voting began. The voting was held all at once, wands held up and lit green or red. The count of the vote wasn't held immediately as some members would change their vote based on what they saw. Some voters delayed their vote too to see what others would go.

Harry, still in the room observing, did a quick sweep of the votes. He was surprised to see Malfoy had actually voted for the law.

In the end the law passed by a comfortable margin. Now they would have to wait a few months for the law to actually be implemented, and a few years for the effects to be known.

-v-

WC:919

A/N: Not really satisified with most of these D:

I might actually revisit this entire series of prompts and give them the time they deserve for fun.


End file.
